


Ciao, my little bambino

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, First Time Parents, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really, REALLY craving Parenthood!Gerita fluff. Just Ludwig and Feliciano's first time meeting their newborn~<br/>Shhh, I know I write only angst and smut just shhhhhh I wanted to warm my cold heart and others as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciao, my little bambino

The sunlight shimmered through the thin curtains, gently kissing Feliciano’s cheeks. Despite being told by many nurses to get some rest during the birth, Ludwig was too anxious and too stressed to sleep. And while they said the birth was a success, the child had been moved to the nursery to be monitored. He could remember it as clear as day. Feliciano was on the verge of passing out; the midwives were giving an endless chorus of ‘keep pushing!’ and ‘you’re almost there!’. Ludwig never let go of Feliciano’s hand through the ordeal. Then there was a piercing cry of new life that sent shivers down both their spines and a baby, THEIR baby, was gently raised up from the gore below, crying and writhing in gloved hands. Ludwig could remember the teary look of joy and relief on Feliciano’s face. It was all so confronting that he passed out from exhaustion right on the bed. But Ludwig couldn’t blame Feliciano for all that he had went through.

“Mm….Boungiorno Luddy….” Ludwig jolted and looked at Feliciano, whose eyes were slowly opening after staying closed so long. He let out a long groan of pain and tried to sit up. “Ah….everywhere hurts….!” The German smiled warmly and kissed Feliciano’s forehead. “Guten Morgen, liebling~” Feliciano blinked around slowly and looked to his side. “My baby….where is my bambino?” “Feli, the baby is fine. She was moved into the nursey ward…” Feliciano tried to wriggle out of bed, but Ludwig’s firm hands stopped him. “Nein, Feli. You need rest” “Luddy….I just want to see her! I just want to see my little bambino…!”

“And you will, Mr and Mr Bielschmidt” Both parents jumped right out of their skin as a nurse slowly entered the room, cradling a bundle wrapped in a pink cloth. Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other with panicked, excited, anxious and joyful expressions. Never in all their years had they felt as much excitement as they did now. The nurse slowly lowered the baby into Feliciano’s hands with a smile and drew the curtain to give them both some privacy.

She was beautiful. Beautiful beyond words. Her eyes hadn’t opened yet, but speculations between the two were growing rampant. “She has your cheekbones, Luddy~!” “She has your adorable button nose” Ludwig shuffled closer and gazed warmly at his daughter, offering a finger for her to weakly clasp her tiny fingers around. “Hallo, Mein kleinen Mädchen…~” Ludwig cooed softly, gently wiggling his little finger. Tears welled up in Feliciano’s eyes at the sight of his child resting so peacefully in his arms. “Feliciano. This is…I-I don’t know how to describe it…we did this…together, we created this perfect little angel….” Feliciano hummed in agreement and kissed Ludwig. “Si…we did. Just look at her, Luddy. She’s our beautiful little girl. Our beautiful little angel~” The baby started to move slightly in Feliciano’s arms and leaned towards Feliciano’s breast. “Caio, my little bambino~”


End file.
